B is for Blossom
by jellophish
Summary: An acrostic poem written by a 5 year old doesn't mean much to Blossom, leader of the PPG, right? Though, she was pretty sure Brick was no ordinary 5 year old in her class of Pokey Oaks. A little OOC. Brick x Blossom, Reds.


**Author's Note: **KEJFSDKJF OFCOURSE I'M STILL ALIVE! It doesn't take 5 minutes to write a story, you know?

**Warning: **A little OOC I guess, and no cursing since they're just 5 year olds. Some fluff, yes?

**Disclaimer: **Cartoon Network, nor the PPG/RRB belong to me. If they did, Cartoon Network would be back to it's old self, when Toon City bumpers (Search on Youtube! They were awesome!) were shown up, Toonami was up, and then only some of the new cartoons would stay (i.e. Chowder, Flapjack, Adventure Time).

This is sort of a tribute for the Cartoon Network I miss...

P.S. I keep writing Brick's name as Bitch by accident u

**B Is For Blossom**

PPG One Shot

The City of Townsville!

A great city to learn things! Education from almost every corner! And what better school to go to, than Ms. Keane's Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, where the Powerpuff Girls went to, day to day with the occasional excuse to go fight crime. Ah yes, they loved going to school.

But the Rowdyruff Boys didn't...

Townsville law ordered them to go to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, ahem, Mr. Jack Wednesday.

"Jack Wednesday? What kind of name is that?" Boomer complained.

"More like Jack Assday..." Butch mumbled. Even for 5 year olds, these kids had very colorful language.

"Aw, shaddap. Let's just go and get the heck out." Brick hissed as they headed towards the school.

**OooOoOo**

"Class, we have some new students today," Ms. Keane began, dropping her chalk on the chalkboard's ledge, heading towards the door to open it.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup waited eagerly to meet the newest student. Hopefully, these guys won't be mean or spoiled like Princess.

_I curse the day that brat joined this class..._ Buttercup thought vehemently in her head.

Their teacher began to open the door...

The girls were practically itching to jump at this new girl (well, they presumed it was a girl) and sprinkle friendship towards her.

"Say hello to..."

Bubbles was practically biting her bottom lip open with excitement. Yes, five year olds did get very excited.

"The Rowdyruff Boys!"

And there they stood, arms crossed as usual, glaring at everyone with such intensity, almost the whole class cringed in fear. Cue theme music!

"What?" Blossom exclaimed.

"What!" Bubbles squeaked.

"WHAT?" Buttercup raged.

The red-headed Ruff took note of their outbursts and immediately went wide-eyed. He alerted his brothers, smacking each one in either the head or the gut.

"It's those cruddy girls!" he half-whispered.

"Oh no! Not _them!_ I can't stand school, but I have to look at their faces _all day?_" Buch angrily shouted.

"...Um,_" _the youngest of the trio began. "They're not that bad...I think the blonde one's actually kinda cute."

Brick and Butch looked at him like he was insane.

"Shut up!" Brick hissed.

They suddenly heard gasp. "Mr. Brick Jojo, I do not tolerate that kind of language in this classroom."

Brick looked up to her, ready to lash his tongue out with insults like, 'Who the heck are you?' or 'Not on your life, fuzzbutt...' But the icy glare their new teacher sent them shut him up immediately. Only one person could do that...maybe this was Blossom's mother? No way. Professor Utonium had created them only. They had no mother.

And speaking of Blossom...

"Come on girls!"

_Aw, crud..._

The Powerpuffs bolted with lightning speed towards their male counterparts, ribbons of pink, light green, and baby blue light emitting as they zipped forward.

"Girls!" Ms. Keane scolded. "No fighting in class! Now, the six of you, go take a seat."

"Yes Ms. Keane..." the super-powered kindergarteners said in unison, each going to their respective seat. The boys were forced to sit next to their girls, since there was only one table left with room...well, except for Princess' table and Harry Pitt's but, they hated Princess and Harry...they were just creeped out by.

Bubbles sighed. "Maybe they're here for the same reason as when the Gangreen Gang was here."

"Yeah," Buttercup snorted. "They're here to 'learn' and do their best. I don't know why those guys weren't just sent to Pokey Oaks High School or something. How old are they? 5,000?"

"Oh don't be ridiculous," Blossom cut in. "Humans are practically incapable of lasting over 5,000 years without immortality and what not." she noted, sticking her nose up in the air.

Brick stared silently at her head, trying to burn two holes in the back. He could easily do that though with his laser vision...

"Stupid girls, stupid Blossom...stupid...stupid..." he grumbled.

"Now class," their short-haired teacher began. "Today we will be learning about, Acrostic Poems. Does anyone know what an Acrostic Poem is?"

Blossom, being the apparently smartest of the three, shot her hand up.

Ms. Keane saw her and called upon her.

"An acrostic poem is a-"

"An aplastic poem is a bunch a' stupid words put together by someone who was probably bored." Brick added sarcastically, cutting her off.

"Brick...do you need a time out?"

"No ma'm..." he sighed in defeat.

"As I was saying, an _acrostic_ poem," she deliberately stressed out acrostic, sending a look to her counterpart, who only spat a raspberry at her in response. "Is a poem in which certain letters, usually the first in each line, form a name or a motto, or a message when read in sequence."

All her classmates looked at her with confused faces.

Ms. Keane nearly sweatdropped. "That's very nice Blossom...so yeah! An acrostic poem! Just write the names of someone who you're friends with, or someone you care about a lot downwards...and write what you like about them after each letter."

_Now_ the class understood.

_Someone I care about? _Brick thought. _...Do I have anyone I care about?_

He looked to his right and left at his brothers. Boomer was busy writing his poem with a blue crayon. Butch was busy gluing popsicle sticks together...trying to write with glue...? Okay, so maybe he did care about his brothers...but still! He wasn't about to write a sissy poem about his sissy counterpart!

….No...she wasn't a sissy. She was sweet, amazing, smart...and could seriously kick his ass! Though he hated to admit it.

...But, being only 5 years old and not being able to think of a good plan at the moment, he was left with no choice.

**OooOoOo**

"Thank you Robin," Ms. Keane nodded as she gathered up the papers from the students. The students were lined up in no order and had to hand in their papers. If Ms. Keane was interested, she would read one outloud.

She had already read Princesses, which was all about money, and Mitch Mitchelson's, which surprisingly was about their class pet hamster. A very sweet poem, at that.

The red Ruff's brothers had handed in their papers as well, and they were already sitting down. Butch had written his on Buttercup, and it was written in glue...and very hard to read. Boomer had written one on Bubbles, which caused the _Sugar_ of the Powerpuff Girls to giggle and blush.

Now it was Brick's turn to hand it in.

Mrs. Keane put her hands on her hips as she saw the front of the page. "Well, what do we have here?"

The Rowdyruff boy only blushed as red as his cap.

"This seems like a special poem," his teacher exclaimed. "Do you mind if I read this aloud, Brick?"

Brick was too shy and full of embarrassment, flying away to his seat.

Mrs. Keane cleared her throat, putting the paper in front and begin to read aloud.

"**B is for Blossom, the prettiest Powerpuff of them all.**

**L is for the love I keep for her in my heart.**

**O is for the ouch I get whenever we fight**

**S is for her sweetness that makes my world bright.**

**S is for the word sissy...which my brothers call me**

**O is for obnoxious, how I act towards she**

**M is for made for each other. Which is what we are."**

Now, Brick was so red, he looked like he would explode. He hid under his red cap, pulling it down to cover up his face, lowering himself to the point where he was almost under his desk. His brothers were laughing it up. The green and blue Puffs were shell shocked. Especially, Blossom. Her eyes were bigger then they usually were, mouth agape and staring at Brick.

_Surely this is a joke!_ Blossom exclaimed in her mind.

Mrs. Keane was beaming. "Brick! I never knew you were such a little poet! A +!"

The red Ruff only wanted to bash his head against the wall and die now, from embarrassment.

_Just a few more hours and it'll all be over. Just a few more hours and it'll all be over! _He repeated the mantra over and over.

**OooOoOo**

Brick sat at the door stoop, head held in hands and sighing. He watched as the kids played. Blossom seemed to be scared to even go near him now.

_She thinks I'm an idiot! Man, I'll never get her to like me now!_ He growled.

"Brick?"

He held his head up.

Mrs. Keane looked worriedly at him. "Is there something bothering you?"

The red Ruff only retreated to his previous position in response. The teacher sat down next to him. "You know, that poem of yours was very cute."

"No it wasn't," the super-powered 5 year old said.

"Oh yes it was," Ms. Keane said. "It was so cute how you were brave enough to express your feelings through a poem."

Brick sighed. "But now Blossom thinks I'm some freaky weirdo who might've been stalkin' her or somethin'."

"Blossom doesn't just jump to conclusions like that, Brick." she told him. "Maybe if you talked to her, you could straighten things out."

The red Ruff looked at his shoe laces. _Maybe._

**OooOoOo**

Brick had decided to walk home today. He needed not the ridicule of his brothers while he was getting home. He'd fly up to Mojo's volcano anyways.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" he scolded himself. "Why! Why did I have to write my stupid feelings in that _stupid_ poem?"

Through his rantings, he didn't notice his counterpart flying above him.

"I should just gut myself befo-"

"Alright, Brick, what was that?" he heard a voice.

Lifting his head up, his wide eyes saw Blossom. The very bane of his dignity, thanks to that poem.

"What was what, rabbit-head?"

Blossom only glared in response to his insult of calling her red ribbon, _bunny ears._

"That poem," she spoke again. "Was that true, or was it the result of your icky mind trying to trick me?"

"Pfft, what d'ya think, toots?" he snickered. "I may be a villain 'round this place, but doesn't mean I got no emotion."

The Powerpuff girl watched him warily, looking for any signs of deceit. As a Powerpuff, it was her duty to _never_ let a villain get the best of her, and _always_ defeat them for the sake of good. She dare not give in to Brick and his foul tricks.

….However, there wasn't much to fight, as the reputed smartest of the Puffs could find no lies.

_Darn him to the playground and back,_ she hissed inwardly.

Brick noticed how her face seemed to scrunch up in what looked to be disappoint. He smirked. "Aww, what's the matter Blossie? Sad that I'm not actually being a bad guy?"

Blossom growled. "Shut up, Brick. Just shut up. Don't think I can't see past your angelic face." she began to blabber. Brick, on one hand began to grow _very_ annoyed. Man, he hated Blossom.

He hated that stupid red-head's heroic talk about saving the day was the most important.

He hated that she would just rant on and on to him that what he did was disgusting and wrong.

He hated when his brothers mocked him, and it was all because of her.

And yet, he loved her. Just another of life's cliches, and he had to be a victim of it. Maybe it was the way she smiled, or the way she was literally the opposite of him. Or that one time when they had been fighting, and the Ruff had been quite vicious that day, punching Blossom so hard that she went flying across the city. When he had approached her, she was whispering in that very voice that made his blood boil with something other than anger.

She had been saying, "...Y-...you really want to..to hurt me...d-don't you, you stupid...idiot...?"

His eyelids lowered in annoyance.

Hrm...someone was talking to him...

"And further more! I thought that you..." the voice went.

Oh yeah. It was _her. _Brick sighed. Enough was enough. He needed her to be quiet.

Blossom began to finish up her speech. "One little slip up and I will personally-..." But was rendered speechless when something soft was shoved in her arms.

"Take this, and please, shut up." she heard her counterpart mutter, and watched him walk away.

Blossom's face twisted into a frown at his rudeness, but kept calm in her curiosity to what he had given her.

She looked down to her fingerless, and exaggeratedly cute hands.

There, a bit crumpled around the edges albeit, was a tiny red tulip. She gasped.

_He must've taken it from Ms. Keane's flower bushes..._she thought.

"I guess he really wasn't lying."

**oOoOoOo**

_**fin**_

**A/N: So the ending sucked. _ I told you, I**'m never the best at one shots. I prefer writing multichaptered stories since they give me a chance to write momentum and what not. Remember! InuYasha is still my #1 anime. Meaning, I won't give it up. I just like to move onto other animes, since it'd be boring knowing only InuYasha. XD

So, expect some Spirited Away, Soul Eater, and maybe Bleach fanfiction lator on.


End file.
